Hetalia x Reader Series
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: A series of one-shots each featuring a different character from Hetalia as well as the lovely reader. Basically it's a group reader inserts that I wrote because the ideas wouldn't leave me alone. Feel free to request any characters I haven't written about yet :)
1. A Note To All

**A Note To All**

I have recently been alerted to the fact that this story violates the Rules & Guidelines of this website.  
I had not realised this when I posted the original chapter and as the author notes at the bottom of _Chapter 1_ say, I was only posting the story to get it out of my head. I had no idea that this story would be well liked, or that I would get so many wonderful comments from users and anonymous alike.

I have decided to continue to write these reader inserts as I still have many requests to fulfill and there are still many people who are enjoying them; however, I will not continue to post them on here. Instead they will be available on my DeviantART and AO3 accounts, the links to both of which can be found on my Fanfiction Profile. Despite this change, I hope that you will continue to follow/favourite/comment xx

- MM


	2. America

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Alfred.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

You lay on the cool wooden surface with your eyes glued to the ceiling, waiting for it to give you an answer; surprisingly, the ceiling remained silent. Friday evenings had always been so fun; you could kick back and relax with the knowledge that you still had another two days before the work began again, especially when your parents were out like today; but now? Now they were just so incredibly boring.  
"He's ruined my life!" Grudgingly pushing yourself up off the floor, you turned to stare at your phone situated on the sofa in the centre of your living room. One call, all you had to do was make one call and he would make the evening fun again. You pulled the phone to your ear as the dial tone began.  
"Happy Friday Dude!" The volume of his voice made you wince slightly, but it also brought a smile to your lips.  
"Alfred, get your American ass over here right now."  
"What's up _? You don't sound like you're feeling the Friday-vibe."  
"The Friday-vibe has died Alfie, and it's your fault." Before he could protest you added "I was totally content to spend my Friday evenings watching junk on TV, and then you decided to come along and show me how much fun Fridays could really be! Take responsibility for my boredom Jones!"  
"The Hero is on his way with movies and popcorn!"  
"You better be here soon because this damsel is in so much distress right now."  
"Got it dude!" With that the hyperactive blond hung-up, leaving you grinning like an idiot.

The manic ringing of the doorbell several minutes later told you that your guest had arrived. You'd barely opened the door when a bolt of blond swept you up and spun you around in the hallway as if you weighed no more than a Big Mac; you squealed at the impact but couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out from your lips. Eventually, he stopped spinning and beamed up at you.  
"The Hero has arrived!" Slipping out of his grasp you shook your head, still giggling.  
"The Hero needs to learn to close the door behind him. It's November!"  
"Sorry dude." He amended his previous mistake after you wacked him playfully on the arm. Spinning on your heel, you began towards the living room only pausing when he called your name. "Oh and _, love the pj's."  
"I thought you would." Blushing slightly, you looked down at the baggy, blue t-shirt; a large Superman emblem was printed on the front. You did have a pair of shorts on underneath, but as the shirt fell to mid-thigh it probably didn't look that way to Alfred. Smirking, you decided to let him work I out for himself.  
"So? What entertainment did you bring?" In response he held up a gory looking horror movie, his eyes alight with excitement. "Al, that is going to scare the crap out of you."  
"What are you talking about? Hero's don't get scared!"  
"Of course they don't." You knew better than to argue with him, last time he'd held your share of the popcorn hostage and 'accidentally' eaten it himself. You shook your head at the memory as amusement played across your features; he was such an idiot, albeit a cute one.  
"Hey dude turn off the lights and let's get this show on the road!" Flicking the switch before collapsing next to the boy on your sofa, you snuggled closer as he put his arm around you and prepared for the terror that he would undoubtedly experience.

Sure enough, half an hour in and your shoulder was already sore from the ferocity of Alfred's grip. There had been a few moments that had made you jump, but the majority of what you'd seen had just been blood and blatant stupidity; honestly, reasons why anybody would decide to split up when locked in a gigantic mansion house with a psychopathic killer on the loose, was beyond you. The current victim's resemblance to you was fairly unsettling though. As she backed up through the dark hallway you could almost hear your mind desperately pleading for her to turn around before it was too late…  
"He's behind you. Oh god he's right behind you. Turn around damn it! TURN AROUND!" Your mind sounded a hell of a lot like Alfred. Tearing your eyes away from the screen you looked up at your friend who was practically shovelling the popcorn into his mouth non-stop. You winced as he screamed along with the killers prey; you didn't really want to watch her get ripped apart so you kept your concentration on Alfred, unfortunately the combination of horror on his face and the vague reflection of the scene in his glasses was even worse. You closed your eyes in an attempt to shut out the images, but your vivid imagination managed to fill in the blanks, and it wasn't pretty.  
Suddenly you felt a hand grasp yours causing you to bolt upright, with a scream of terror.  
"You okay babe?" You just stared down at the hand that was gently holding yours as Alfred traced circles on your palm with his thumb; the motion was calming, and soon the tremors that raked your body ceased. You looked up to meet two pools of blue filled with concern; you were so transfixed by his gaze that you didn't even notice the killer deliver the finishing blow. "_?"  
Hm?"  
"You okay now?" You felt like such an idiot. You'd just screamed your head off at Alfred after he tried to calm you down, how entirely stupid.  
"Ah, yeah um…" You gave a nervous little laugh "I think I need a drink." Without waiting for an answer you jumped up off the cushions and made your way to the kitchen.

Alfred watched you go with a sigh. He'd kind of enjoyed having you snuggled up against him but the movie had turned out to be a total mood killer. Looking back at the screen he decided to turn it off; the resemblance to _ was creepy to say the least. He didn't exactly feel like looking at her disfigured face any longer than necessary. Concluding that it was too quiet, Alfred pursued you into the kitchen; once you were in view he leant against the doorframe with a content grin. Watching as you swept around the kitchen looking for a glass gave him a feeling of longing; he wanted this, to be able to see you do everyday things was a simple pleasure, but it was one he desired.  
"Alfred!? How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not long." You felt his eyes roam up and down your figure and you blushed, feeling immediately self-conscious.  
"What is it?"  
"You are totally adorable." The flush in your cheeks rose.  
"Where on earth did that come from?"  
"Every time I look at you I keep thinking that you're wearing my shirt, and you have no idea how attractive that is. You are just so sexy." You couldn't move or even breathe; his sudden declaration had completely stunned you.  
"Hey babe?" Alfred was waving his hand in front of your face, as soon as you blinked at him the confusion on his face was replaced with a relaxed smile. "So anyway, we should play some video games instead of watching that film because scaring damsels in distress isn't very Hero-like."  
"Um, yeah cool."  
It was only after Alfred had pulled you into his lap and started playing a game that represented both CoD and Halo that your brain commenced functioning once more. After spending some time replaying recent events in your head, you finally came to the conclusion that Alfred had given you a complement. Oh real clever _. You mentally slapped yourself. The question was: did he mean anything by it? You and Alfred had hit it off almost immediately; while some found his behaviour obnoxious, you thought he was a laugh, and after only an hour of bonding over your love of all things fun the two of you were inseparable. The memory was a fond one, but it held no indication of a romantic interest. You decided that he had just been teasing you, and he wasn't getting away with it.  
"_?" Alfred had paused the game and was looking at you questioningly.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you smirking about?" His intrigued expression was cute. Let the revenge begin. You let your fingertips ghost across his chest before slipping up his face and onto his cheek; you guided him to face you so that your noses were almost touching.  
"Do you really want to know?" The American swallowed.  
"Kinda."  
"Are you sure you can handle it, Hero?" You pulled yourself even closer to him with your other arm around his neck.  
"The Hero can handle anything." His voice was almost at a whisper; you were struggling to keep a straight face.  
"In that case…" Your lips were right next to his ear, and you felt him shiver as you spoke. "You smell like hamburgers." Biting the shell of his ear lightly you began to laugh hysterically at the expression of pure shock on his features.

Alfred could not believe what had just happened. The look in _'s eyes had been dark, mysterious, but somewhat playful; he doubted she even realised how alluring that was. He soon recovered from the surprise but as your laughter continued his expression changed into a glare of irritation.  
"That was not cool dude."  
"Oh my god! Y-your FACE! That was absolutely priceless!" You looked at him. "Don't sulk now Alfie, it was just a joke. If you didn't tease me I wouldn't tease you back."  
"That was cruel." The reproachful look in his eyes caused a twist of guilt in the pit of your stomach.  
"Oh come on." There was no way he was making you feel bad about this one. "Alfred grow up, I was just playing around like you were when you called me sexy." If possible his pout grew and he mumbled something.  
"I didn't quite catch that."  
"You're so dense sometimes."  
"Excuse me!?" Before you could protest pulled you into his chest.  
"IF YOU WERE PEGGY THEN I'D WANT TO BE CAPTAIN AMERICA."  
"What?" His face turning an attractive shade of pink, you had never seen him blush before.  
"How much more obvious am I supposed to be!?"  
"Al, you know I haven't actually watched Captain America right? So that reference is really obscure; I don't even know who Penny is."  
"Peggy."  
"Fine, Peggy then." You pulled back from him slightly so that you could see his face. "What relevance does Captain America have right now anyw-" You were cut of as soft lips met yours, as quickly as the kiss began it ended.  
"You may have noticed, but I have absolutely no idea how to confess to a girl. I mean I've gone out with girls before but that was only because they were hot, but then they all said I was too loud and annoying so they always broke up with me and I never really met someone who was both hot and fun to hang around with, so then I met you and you became one of the dudes until I remembered you weren't a dude and then I realised that I thought you were really cute and funny and-" You kissed him again; partially to shut him up, and partially to confirm that this was really happening. His lips were warm against yours and sent a tingling sensation through your entire body; the kiss was sweet, he made you feel so safe and loved. When you pulled away you were both rosy cheeked.  
"You have no idea what you just said do you?"  
"I sort of lost it after a while."  
"I could tell."  
"I talk a lot when I'm nervous."  
"You talk a lot anyway." He grinned at you.  
"So does this mean that you'll be my girl?" You looked at him incredulously.  
"No I'm dating Arthur."  
"WAIT, SINCE WHEN DD THAT BRITISH-"  
"I'm teasing you."  
"…I knew that." You kissed him once more.  
"Of course you did Hero."

* * *

So I write nothing for two months and then return with this. I would give you an excuse but I don't really have a believable one, so lets just say that I was suffering with feels ;)

You are free to request a Hetalia character for chapter two if you want, reviews are nice too but I honestly don't know how may people actually read these reader-inserts... I just needed it out of my head.


	3. England

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Arthur.

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

You rummaged through the mountains of cardboard boxes that didn't look like they had been touched for a lifetime; this room was filled with several centuries worth of English history and yet Arthur had never once even hinted to its existence. Every box, every item in this room held a story, and you loved stories. So far you had found what appeared to be a floor plan for the original Globe Theatre, a black and white photograph of Arthur standing outside of Buckingham palace dressed as one of the soldiers that never smile, and a rather official-looking letter from none-other than Queen Victoria herself! Just as you were beginning to wonder if anything hidden in in this place wouldn't interest you, a large cluster of pale feathers caught your eye; wasting no time in uncovering the object, you were left holding an expensive looking hat. You grinned, admiring your reflection in an ancient mirror before revealing the remaining contents of the box that the hat had previously perched on top of. Lifting it out gently so as not to damage it, you lay the rich red coat embroidered with gold on your lap; you couldn't help but appreciate the extravagant design as you ran your fingers lightly over the fabric. Had it belonged to Arthur? If so, why was he keeping such a beautiful item tucked away in this little room? You carefully slipped the garment on and marvelled warmth enveloped you immediately, surely Arthur wouldn't mind if it was only for a little while. The faint scent of saltwater caught your attention. The only other items in the box were several intricately-drawn maps, a compass, and a small bag of gold coins; moving the box aside you noticed a large rectangular object covered with a thin white sheet. Curiosity got the better of you.  
Swiftly tearing the sheet away, you were met by a gaze of emerald green glinting mischievously; the owner of said eyes wore the same coat you donned now, however the colour was a more vivid crimson, making you realise how much time had faded it. Examining the painting closely you absorbed the scene, Arthur stood proudly with one hand on the blade at his side, the other hanging loosely. His eyebrows were no less… unique, but his blond hair was longer and looked as if it had been permanently tussled by the wind; the elaborate hat was tilted slightly on his head, and his ears appeared to be pierced with multiple golden rings. There was only one word to describe him. _Pirate,_ and a damn sexy one at that.

That one word rang through your mind as you bolted through the never-ending corridors of the Brits' home. Arthur had been a pirate? And a pirate captain no less! You were searching desperately when a very English voice called your name; spinning on your heel you flew down the corridor to your right, and followed the voice until you collided with the subject of your thoughts.  
"Arthur!"  
"There you are _, I've been looking all over for-" The words died on his lips as his voice turned hoarse. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Looking down at yourself, you realised that in light of your recent discovery of Arthur's past, you had neglected to remove the coat and hat.  
"A-actually Arthur this is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." You paused and looked up to meet his eyes, he looked positively mortified. "So when I arrived you told me to entertain myself for a while until you'd finished your work right? Well I might have been a tad curious as to what was in all these rooms; long story short: I was exploring, got lost, found that cool room with all your old stuff in and… Well I may have come across all of this." You took a step back from him to gesture at the clothes you now adorned.  
"I suppose you want an explanation then." You had been prepared for him to be angry, or at least the gentlemanly version of angry, but he just look terrified. "This way love."  
Soon enough the pair of you were sat down with a pot of tea, Arthur ringing his hand nervously as if he were a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You decided to start the conversation as he clearly wasn't sure how to.  
"So, you were a pirate?" At these words he shot up from the chair and began to pace back and forth in front of you.  
"Now you must understand love; it's not exactly something I'm proud of, and those years are far behind me-"  
"But you _were_ a pirate yes?" He swallowed miserably.  
"Yes."  
"A pirate _captain_."  
"I was."  
"What kind of pirate were you?" He took a deep breath and sank down beside you, still ringing his hands.  
"I was… It's so very important that you understand _, I was not the man that I am today. Back then I was younger, and stupider, with a much darker sense of humour. I wanted to explore the world and discover treasure, to sail the seas and know what it was like to live a life outside of society's rules."  
"So you were like, a proper pirate."  
"Of course," he looked at you almost indignantly before returning to his previous downcast state. "Like I said, I'm not proud of some of the things I did, but truth be told I did them; I don't know how I can expect you to understand…"  
"That is so cool." His eyes were filled with disbelief, and when he spoke his voice was less than a whisper.  
"What?"  
"You're a pirate! Or you were a pirate, but the point is I know an honest-to-god actual pirate!" You jumped up and spun around the room laughing as the coat flared out. Kneeling down in front of Arthur, your eyes sparkled with admiration. "Why on earth didn't you tell me earlier!?"  
"I don't think you understand love, I'm a pirate. I'm a murderer _!"  
"And I'll bet that most, if not all of those who died at your blade were guilty men; pirates with far worse intentions than you."  
"I've killed women, children. My crew and I burned down several villages."  
"And now you bear that guilt." You matched his gaze, seeing the years of pain he had caused others, and indirectly himself. "If you killed them without a second thought then I'd be ashamed, if you did not regret their deaths I'd be terrified, but you do."  
"You should. You should fear me as thousands before you have done; I was the infamous Captain Kirkland. I didn't tell you because I couldn't tell you; I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it if you became afraid and abandoned me, so I hid everything away."  
"Arthur…" You brought one of his trembling hands to your lips and kissed his fingertips softly. Encasing that hand with both of your own, you offered a soft smile. "I'm not afraid of you, and I would never leave you." With a smooth motion, you swept the hat off your head and onto his; your smile widened.  
"And for the record, you make one sexy pirate."

At that, the last of Arthur's restraint snapped and he pulled you into his chest, crashing his lips roughly against yours. Your initial shock at the brash action disappeared as soon as you heard the Brit mumble four words against your lips.  
"God I love you." Shifting your weight so that you were straddling his lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer opening your lips slightly as you did so. Taking this as an invitation, Arthur slipped his tongue into your mouth, smirking as the action caused you to moan slightly. The kiss was more passionate and playful than you previously believed possible from the gentleman, leaving you wondering if this was how a pirate kissed; but there was a somewhat needy undertone, as if he needed confirmation that you truly wouldn't leave him. Once you permitted your tongue to play with his, the tension left his shoulders and the kiss became less fevered. When he eventually pulled back, it was all you could do to tease him through ragged breaths.  
"I thought you hated all things French?" He just grunted something about kissing being 'the only thing they got right' before capturing your lips once more. The second kiss was sweeter but held no less passion; however even after this Arthur wasn't content. With one hand on your back to hold you to him, and the second buried in your _(h/c)_ hair to tilt your head back, he began to kiss down your neck licking and nipping the skin as he went. You yelped as he bit down and began to suck the tender skin.  
"N-No Arthur… If you do that I won't be able to hide it… Arthur!" He pushed you down onto the cushions and hovered over you.  
"Your mine love." His beautiful eyes were clouded with lust but held the same twinkle as in the painting. _So this was what he was like when he was a pirate._ Seeing you were distracted, he dipped his head towards your neck again only to be pushed back, your hand over his mouth.  
"No, Arthur." Your mind was set; if your friends found out that Arthur had given you a hickey, they'd never let you live it down. Eyes like emeralds narrowed at your persistence. You felt his tongue lick the hand that covered his mouth and his teeth grazed the skin of your palm; you recoiled in surprise to reveal his smirk of triumph.  
"We can't have that French git lay his hands on me booty now can we poppet? So be a good girl and let me mark what's mine."  
"You are being both amazingly attractive and an amazing arse all at once." His bushy eyebrows lifted a fraction, and you doubted that anyone had ever spoken to him like that when he held the title of 'Captain'. "I completely agree that Francis shouldn't lay a hand on me, and he won't, but I don't appreciate being treated as an item. I am not your 'booty' Arthur Kirkland, and if you ever call me that again I will slap that smirk off your face." He chuckled at your outburst, only smirking harder at your blush.  
"I understand love." He stood up, retrieving the hat that had fallen on the floor without either of you noticing, before offering you his hand. You took it gingerly only to be pulled into his chest and receiving a chaste kiss on your forehead. "But if that frog lays one hand on you I'll chop it off and have him walk the plank." You laughed.  
"Pirate."

* * *

This was the first request, so I hope it's okay :)  
I didn't originally know what to write, but then I was having a conversation about Pirates of the Caribbean with my friend and when we were discussing how Johnny Depp makes a sexy English pirate I knew exactly what I wanted to write for this! ...I love pirates so much.  
Reviews are much appreciated xx


	4. Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Kiku.

* * *

**Honda Kiku**

Your heart throbbed at the emotions portrayed by the monochrome characters on the page; the protagonist seemed both forlorn and furious at the same time as he held the girl he'd been unable to save in his arms, not caring about the crimson liquid that stained his skin. Turning the page you saw the crazed smile of the antagonist before the final chapter ended.  
"No!" Groaning in frustration at the cliff-hanger, you closed the sixth book of your current manga series before leaning your head back against the rough bark of the sakura tree. A lone petal landed on the tip of your nose that was now pink with the early April chill. Pushing yourself up from your position at the base of the trunk, you returned the book to your bag and began to stroll among the enchanting trees that were in full bloom all around you. Just as you were beginning to feel a little less than warm surrounded by the crisp spring air, a familiar voice called out to you; soft, yet clear enough to be heard amongst the rustling trees.

"_-chan!" Even without the use of the honorific you would have recognised that voice anywhere, and it brought a smile to your lips.  
"Hey Kiku!" You span to face the young Japanese man who was walking towards you with a slightly surprised expression. "What are you doing out here?"  
"That's what I was going to ask you _-chan. It is still cold out here, why aren't you wearing a coat?"  
"Ah well, I kinda came out on a whim and didn't really think about the weather too much."  
"You must be freezing, come with me and I'll prepare some tea to warm you up."  
"Sorry to be a pain Kiku." He just shook his head gently, being ever so polite as usual; but you didn't fail to catch the fleeting smile that crossed his lips.  
"Not at all."  
You walked side by side with one another for several minutes without a word. The silence was not an uncomfortable one; however you did wish that your reserved friend would say something.

You were instantly greeted by warmth as you stepped over the threshold of Kiku's quaint, Japanese styled home; the building's peaceful atmosphere could calm you in an instant, much like the owner himself.  
"Please make yourself at home, I will prepare the tea." The quiet oriental man gestured towards the room to your left before heading through the opposite door. Ignoring his instructions, you rolled your eyes and followed him into the kitchen. "_-chan, I can prepare the tea if you wouldn't mind waiting in the other room…" He trailed off as your eyebrows rose fractionally.  
"Kiku, I've been here a hundred times already. Trust me when I tell you that I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you need to stop being so damn formal! Relax, let Alfred give you a few tips…" You tilted your head to the side as you contemplated that thought and then corrected yourself with a rapid shake of the head. "Wait, no. Scrap that; don't listen to anything Alfred tells you, ever." You looked up at the sound of an amused chuckle only to see Kiku's face with the same neutral expression as always. "Anyway, the point is that I can help you prepare the tea at least."  
"I understand, however you are a guest in my house and I do not believe that it would be the proper conduct for you to-"You placed one finger lightly on his lips, the physical contact immediately silencing him.  
"You're too formal, chill." When you were sure that he wasn't going to protest you let your hand fall back to your side. Kiku let out a short sigh of defeat.  
"In that case, if it would not be too much trouble, would you turn the kotatsu table on?"  
"Still too formal, but you're learning." You grinned, spinning on your heel and exiting the kitchen only to reappear at the door a moment later. "Oh and Kiku? You're blushing."  
"_-chan!" The flush intensified as your laughter rang throughout the otherwise silent house.

After preparing the tea, Kiku entered the room he had previously gestured to and was greeted by your blissfully content expression.  
"So warm~" You sang to no-one in particular before sighing happily, your legs tucked under the kotatsu. The sound of a tray being place in front of you made you look up to meet deep chocolaty eyes.  
"Are you warmer now, _-chan?"  
"Yeah, thanks. I didn't realise that it would still be so cold in April." You sipped the tea thankful for both its warmth and sweet flavour.  
"It is certainly cooler than usual." The silence that followed wasn't unusual in the least considering the fact that this was Kiku, but it was bugging you that he hadn't opened up to you much even though you'd known each other for so long.  
"Hey Kiku, you could just call me _ you know… I don't use a honorific for your name so it's not like you have to for me, we're friends after all."  
"I couldn't possibly _-chan; that would be disrespectful!"  
"Then can you try speaking a little less formally to me? Even though I've known you for all his time I don't actually know much about you, it's a little sad." Kiku looked both stunned and a little flustered. "I want to know more about you, Kiku."  
"Ah, that's right _-chan! That manga you were reading earlier, you do not possess the next volume correct? I'm sure I have it here somewhere, just a moment…" You frowned at the obvious topic change; you'd been so forward and he'd practically thrown your semi-confession aside. You couldn't decide if you were hurt or a little pissed-off; deciding the latter was easier to deal with, you left the heat of the table and followed Kiku over to the other side of the room where he was tracing the spines of manga one after another.  
"Kiku-"  
"Here it is!" A thin volume was thrust into your hands and the Japanese man hurriedly turned back to the bookshelf, grabbed a random book, and scuttled back to the kotatsu table. You watched his movements with a skeptically raised eyebrow before proceeding to seat yourself across from him; that was definitely unusual behaviour. However your suspicions subsided as curiosity got the better of you, and your attention was captured the storyline of the book in your hands.

After several minutes of avid reading, a sudden movement from the other side of the kotatsu table caught your eye; Kiku had shut the book with a degree of violence you didn't know he possessed. You tilted your head questioningly at the furious blush that adorned his features. _Damn that's adorable.  
_"What's wrong?" At the sound of your voice he stiffened up, almost as if he'd forgotten you were there. "Kiku?"  
"Nandemonai!" Now you knew something was wrong; the fact that he was avoiding your gaze wasn't that unusual, but there was no way that the Honda Kiku you knew would raise his voice under normal circumstances.  
"Now I know you're hiding something."  
"Honto ni nandemonai desu!" You slid over the table, catching Kiku by surprise and if possible his blush increased at your proximity.  
"Show me what's in the book Kiku." He jumped up and backed across the room, clutching the book to his chest.  
"N-nandemonai."  
"Liar."  
"Uso ja nai." His darks bangs flew back and forth as he shook his head with denial, eyes squeezed shut.  
"I swear, if you don't tell me what's going on right now I _will _break the rule."  
"You wouldn't…" He croaked, pulling out of his native language.  
"I will Kiku," You stood and walked across the room until you had him cornered; with his only route of escape blocked brown orbs widened. _Truly adorable.  
_"_-chan." A miserable whine escaped his lips as his options dropped like flies.  
"Last chance, show me the book." A final moan of defiance left his lips before his most important rule was shattered. One simple step forward and the whole atmosphere felt different, somewhat calmer. So this was what it was like being in his personal bubble, the calm feeling washed over you and your reasons for the actions you were planning to take changed completely; what was caused by irritation only moments ago was now fuelled by pure intrigue. Brushing your fingertips across his cheek gently you marvelled at how smooth the now beetroot skin was. Moving your hand up into his hair you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the silky strands slipping between your fingers; Kiku's breathing hitched as moved closer to him, the physical contact between the two of you increasing. It was only when you opened your eyes that you realised how very close the two of you were. You're eyes met Kiku's and the pair of you simply stared at one another, neither daring to make a move. Finally you let your hand fall from the ebony strands within which your fingers had entwined themselves, looking to the side in embarrassment. To your surprise, Kiku's palm rose to meet your blushing cheek and, mimicking your previous actions, he ran his hand through your hair tenderly.

"Aishiteru." The phase was mumbled so quietly that you weren't sure if you'd heard correctly. A frantic string of Japanese filled the air and Kiku's eyes were squeezed shut once more as the words tumbled from his lips too fast for you to understand them. You began to giggle and as your laughter filled the air the flow of words slowed until there was only one over and over again. "Aishiteru. Watashi aishiteru _-chan." Slipping your arms around his neck you pressed your lips affectionately against his, pulling away only as a dull thud sounded against the floor. You looked down to see that the book that had been the original objective had been dropped, probably in Kiku's shock, and it had fallen open to reveal and extremely intimate drawing of a man and a woman in traditional clothes. The room became deathly silent as both you and Kiku processed the situation; simultaneously one of you gave a snort of shock and amusement while the other spluttered in mortification.  
"I didn't know you liked those sorts of books, Kiku." You did your best to keep a face of embarrassment and betrayal, but as soon as the Japanese man started to frantically flail his arms around in a panicked explanation, you broke down in yet more laughter.  
"_-_-chan?"  
"Sorry, but that face was too cute!" You stifled a giggle just long enough to look up at him and smile. "Aishiteru Kiku."

* * *

_Nandemonai - It's nothing_  
_Honto ni nandemonai desu - It's honestly nothing_  
_Uso ja nai - It's not a lie_  
_Aishiteru - I love you_

Oh my god. I know I haven't written everything for the longest time but I have realised my weakness when writing: quieter male leads. If they're loud and obnoxious like Alfred I find it incredibly easy to write, but I struggled with finding a situation to put Kiku in - let alone his reactions to it. So basically I apologise for taking so long, and I hope it doesn't suck! (next up is Canada/Matthew)


	5. Canada

Warning for language, but this fic is rated T so it's probably fine... Christmas love if you can guess the song (I think most of you will though)!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Matthew.

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

"You scumbag, you maggot,  
You cheap lousy faggot,  
Happy Christmas your arse,  
I pray God it's our last!" You sang along gleefully to the upbeat tune, earning an exasperated sigh from the blond across the room. You turned around to shoot him a glare. "Where's your Christmas spirit Mattie?"  
"Hm?"  
"You just sighed."  
"D-Did I?" You peered around the Christmas tree at him.  
"Yes, yes you did. And that's possibly the most attitude I have ever received from you."  
"Attitude?"  
"Attitude. Sass. Talky-backy-ness." He laughed and you couldn't help but join in. "Alright, so that wasn't the best terminology, but you get the idea. So spill it."  
"It's just that, of all the Christmas songs, you decide to sing this one ridiculously loudly."  
"I _like_ this one. What's wrong with it?"  
"You wouldn't prefer a verse of Jingle bells? Or something a little more…" He paused to hang a sparkly silver bauble on one of the higher branches. "…polite?"  
"You are becoming more and more like Arthur."  
"Says the one who's just like Alfred."  
"I take it back." You swung around the tree and poked him in the chest sharply "_That right there_, is the sassiest thing you have ever said. No, that was a downright insult!"  
"Eh? Ah no, I didn't mean-"  
"I am now offended and shall act accordingly."  
"Wait, _!" You waltzed over to the stereo, head held high in a blatant show of discontentment. Ignoring Matthew's constant attempts to explain himself, you turned up the volume until every pine needle on the tree was quivering; he had an abandoned look on his face as you went back to hanging tinsel around the spacious lounge.  
You could feel those beautiful blue eyes boring into your back as you continued to drape the decoration over the doorway and the guilt was sucking you in like a bog. You knew how much you meant to him, since you were one of the few people who actually acknowledged his existence as completely separate to Alfred's. Abruptly you span around, forgetting the fact that you were standing on a stool in order to hang the glittering garnish. You let out a squeak of surprise closing your eyes instinctively, but not before glimpsing Matthew darting across the room towards you.

"That was terrifying."  
"No kidding." The proximity of his voice registered at about the same time you realised that the fall had left you uninjured.  
"Oh shit! Mattie, are you okay?" You shifted yourself slightly to look at him, your hands resting on his toned chest; silently you wondered if he had been working out.  
"Fine," he groaned, attempting to push himself up off the ground with one arm while the other remained securely wrapped around your waist. "You?"  
"Uninjured; thanks to you. Is playing hero a family thing?" he looked at you almost sarcastically before blushing and turning his head to the side.  
"Not funny."  
"Sorry." You rolled off him and helped him sit up. Your eyes narrowed; he flinched when you'd grabbed his arm to pull him up. "Back-chat and lies, what _is_ wrong with you today?" Before he could protest, you changed your tone to an authoritative one. "Show me your arm." His shoulders sagged and the Canadian held out his left arm gingerly. An angry purple bruise was already forming above his elbow. "Oh yeah, that looks just fine to me. Can you move it tough guy?"  
"Like I said it's fine." He wiggled his fingers and stretched a little to prove his point. "Nothing's broken."  
"This time." You let out a relieved sigh. "Decidedly, I hate it when you're reckless."  
"I wouldn't need to be reckless if you were a little more careful." He gave you an odd look before awkwardly pulling you into his arms and resting his chin on top of your head.  
"Mattie?"  
"That was almost the worst Christmas of my life."  
"Mattie."  
"And when I said you were like Alfred, I didn't mean the obnoxious bit, or the-"  
"Mattie, it's snowing." He turned to look out the window at the delicate white flakes that were twirling across the night sky. "I can't remember the last time I had a white Christmas."  
"Beautiful isn't it." You murmured in agreement and cuddled into his chest.  
"You can finish what you were saying now."  
"Eh? Ah, no it's fine. It wasn't really that important anyway."  
"But I really want to know now." You whined at him with big dewy eyes: a sure-fire way to get what you wanted.  
"Ah, but it's kind of…"  
"Kind of what?" His whispered reply was too quiet for you to hear, even with your lack of distance. "I can't hear you."  
"Embarrassing." You honestly couldn't get enough of that blush, it was way too cute. How people could mistake him for Alfred would always be a mystery to you; the image of Alfred blushing was too… Weird. It just wouldn't happen.  
"Tell me~" You giggled happily.  
"You're bright."  
"Well that made absolutely no sense."  
"I can't explain it well! It's kind of like you both hold this glowing quality that attracts people, Alfred's really irritating and there's a lot of people who'd like to punch him, me included, but for some reason he's still super popular, and it's because he's bright."  
The expression in his eyes was wistful and would have made you want to hug him if you weren't already.  
"You're the same _. You're so bright that you attract others to you without even trying; people like me who don't even have their own identity can only watch from the shadows."  
"Not true." You vehemently forced the image of Matthew alone in a dark corner out of your mind. "Don't say things like that, it's like you think that Alfred's better than you."  
"…" His lack of denial was heartwrenching.  
"Listen to me, if I thought that idiot was any better than you why would I still be here when everyone else is at his Christmas Eve party?" This time his lack of answer was good. "Exactly, I wouldn't. You know that there's no one else I'd rather spend Christmas with right?"  
"There isn't?"  
"My god how didn't you know that! Matthew Williams you idiot!"  
"S-Sorry?"  
"Don't apologise."  
"Sor-"  
"No. No apologising. You are amazing and adorable and I love you."

After a moment, time caught up with you.  
"You lo-"  
"Please forget I ever said anything."  
"So can I take that as a love-love me or-"  
"Please forget the past thirty seconds." You whined burying your flushed face in his chest; your own words were ringing in your ears and the disbelief had just registered. Even when you were young you'd decided that a confession was something that you'd say casually at the perfect moment, you'd make it seem perfectly natural and there'd be no way it'd make you look like an idiot. That moment right there, held none of those things.  
"What if I don't want to forget?" You looked up at him to see an equally furious blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Please don't make this anymore awkward than it already is."  
"Um… Is it fine if I just… Well I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to do this but…"  
"You know what, just say it. At this point I don't think things could get any more embarrassing so whatever it is just go for it." So he did. Your eyes widened slightly at the tingling sensation of his lips against yours as his arms pulled you ever so slightly closer. After a moment the kiss was over, leaving you in complete shock. His forehead rested against yours tenderly with only one word of explanation for the brash action.  
"Mistletoe…"  
"That was kind of, um…"  
"Weird. I know, sorry but you said to go for it and since you sort of confessed I thought you wouldn't mind."  
"Actually I was going to say 'wow' but we can go with your answer if you want." You giggled at his expression, it was akin to how you'd expect a puppy to look if you flicked it in on the muzzle; the laughter was only intensified by relief that you hadn't been rejected. Kissing the tip of his nose lightly you jumped to your feet and grinned as the midnight bells chimed in the distance. "Merry Christmas Mattie."

* * *

Like I said previously, quiet characters are hard for me to write for; especially Matthew as he's the quietest of all (since no-one notices him). I felt kind of bad for Alfred since the reader spends a lot of time expressing a certain level of dislike for him, but that's the way the story goes.  
So I hope you liked this one, i hope you have a good Christmas, and I am so very sorry that it took so long to write, because I actually got this request ages ago xx


	6. South Italy

Language warning (?), well it's Lovi so I'm sure if you've ever actually watched/read Hetalia you would kind of expect some 'colourful' vocabulary.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Lovino.

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

The rhythmic chopping of tomatoes had become one of your favourite sounds, as odd as that seemed; decidedly this was because the noise was always accompanied by the heavenly scent of a delectable Italian dish prepared by none other than your foul mouthed Italian friend. You stepped swiftly down the hallway and peered around the kitchen door to discover said Italian creating your favourite noise. Ducking behind one of the large marble counters you managed to creep up behind him and slip your arms around his waist.  
"What's cooking Lovi?"  
"What the hell ragazza!? Look what you did!" He gestured to the chopping board and your eyes followed only to behold the sight of one very badly sliced tomato.  
"Poor tomato, your cooking skills are usually better than that." You remarked in a nonchalant voice, knowing that it would most likely cause a violent outburst of Italian curses.  
"E chi cazzo è la colpa? Ragazza stupida! Perché diavolo hai dovuto strisciare su di me in quel modo?" You raised an eyebrow, unfazed by his temper.  
"You done?"  
"You have no fucking idea what I said just now do you?"  
"Not a clue, but it was very loud and most likely unpleasant so I really don't care."  
"How the hell did you get into my house anyway?"  
"Now that I do understand, and therefore, my dear Lovino, I shall answer you." You paced back and forth across the kitchen, imitating Arthur's accent the entire time. "It was all a combination of my intelligence, beauty, and this." You thrust your hand out in front of you, the silver key dangled in the air momentarily before the only other person in the room snatched it out of your hand.  
"Bastardo! Why do you have a key to my house?"  
"Why wouldn't I have the key to your house?"  
"Don't fuck with me ragazza…" His warning was interrupted when you sighed dramatically.  
"That has been kept in the same hiding place for the past two years. This," you pointed to yourself "has been the amazing friend of this," you tapped his nose lightly "for longer than anyone else has been able to manage. So please don't ask me such a painfully obvious question." Lovino only grunted and returned to his cooking.  
"Lovi~"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Fine, Lo-vi-no." You emphasised each syllable in a sarcastic manner.  
"What?"  
"You have some sauce on your face." Without thinking, you had lent up and kissed his cheek gently where the little blob of orange was. "All gone."  
"Che diavolo era quello!" He looked at you in shock as his cheeks turned red, then returned his attention to the food.  
"You should be happy, that was a rare gift. A tonne of guys have been begging me for a kiss – Antonio for one."  
"That tomato bastard…"  
"Is that jealousy I hear?" You cried with mock astonishment.  
"You're too full of yourself ragazza."  
"But you love me anyway~"  
"As if." You watched the heat in his cheeks rise and a sly smile spread across your lips.  
"You're blushing."  
"Shut up."  
"It's actually really cute."  
"Shut up!"  
"The pasta's going to burn."  
"I told you to shut the fu- shit!" You lent against the wall watching the flustered Italian curse in his own language as he attempted to save the meal. The sight of his distress accompanied by his blushing face and the curl that bounced up and down on his head quickly became too much for you and you broke down in stifled giggles, only causing yet another tantrum from your friend.

"That was the best meal I have ever eaten!"  
"You say that every time I cook for you."  
"That's because your cooking just won't stop improving. It really should be a crime to be that great in the kitchen."  
"If it's that much of a crime, don't barge in and eat my food."  
"If I didn't barge in you'd miss me; besides, I was complimenting you. No need to get all defensive."  
"Who's getting defensive?" He stood up frowning.  
"You are." Grabbing the plates from his hands you took them out into the kitchen and filled the sink with hot soapy water. However, before you could begin to wash up, one hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you back against the owner's chest while another reached into the bubbles and dumped a large clump of them on top of your head.  
"Am. Not." You looked up to meet the mischievous and challenging amber eyes of the culprit.  
"You are _such_ a child."  
"Does that mean you're too 'mature' to fight back?" That smirk suited him and he knew it.  
"Never said that now did I sweetie." You spun back to the sink to get a handful of bubbles but by the time you'd turned around again he was already gone. You had to chase him for several minutes before finally cornering him in the lounge; not wanting him to escape again you pounced, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor with you on top of him. Before he could protest you had smothered the bubbles all over his head, making sure to rub them into his hair.  
"Was that the best you could do? This one's my victory Lovi!" When he didn't reply to your teasing, you looked down through the soapy strands of your hair you realised he was flushed and panting heavily. "Lovi? Are you really that exhausted? We've only been running around for a few minutes." As you removed your hand from his hair to get off him in case you were restricting his breathing, your finger became caught; when you tugged, freeing your hand, the Italian let out a strange moan that sounded like 'chigi'.  
"C-Curl."  
"Your… Curl?" The realisation that you must be touching his ever-so-precious forbidden curl took a moment to sink in. You'd always wondered why it was such a touchy subject with Lovino so you'd never asked, but since you'd already broken the taboo…  
"So why exactly shouldn't I touch the curl again?" He grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away from his head, but his grip was feeble almost as if he had no strength left in him.  
"J-Just let… go." You hadn't known he could pull a face like that, it was seriously sexy. Denying the conclusion that touching his curl was actually arousing him, you became curious as to why he'd always avoided the topic. If he wasn't going to tell you the exact effects that pulling the random strand of hair had on him, then you were sure as hell not going to waste this opportunity.  
Reaching out with your free hand, you let your fingers dance up the side of his neck and behind his ear until you'd reached the base of the curl; in one swift movement, the silky strand was trapped as you coiled it around each finger and then let it slip away almost to the tip before repeating the action. Lovino couldn't prevent the muffled groan that escaped his lips.  
"Are you serious Lovi? Your curl… turns you on?"  
"_-_" He panted "please…"  
"That might be the first time you've ever asked me nicely for anything." Overcoming the initial shock of your discovery, you continued to tease his precious piece of hair. The Italian beneath you became more and more frustrated until his emotions took over.  
"Hai chiesto per questa ragazza." You were forced down into your companion's arms with a strength you didn't know he possessed. Suddenly lips assaulted yours in a passionate frenzy; gasping at his ferocity, you left him with enough time to slip his tongue into your mouth. The onslaught continued as he skimmed his hands down your back; one came to rest on your hip while the other continued further still, gripping your upper thigh and hoisting you to sit higher on his waist. Aggressive lips trailed down your neck accompanied by sweet nothings murmured in Italian, you were helpless against the obviously stronger male as you tried to regain your breath.  
Realising that if you didn't stop him soon things were going to go too far, you bit down on the shell of his ear drawing a cry of pain from your assailant. The momentary delay in his assault gave you enough time to put some distance between the two of you.  
"That fucking hurt ragazza!"  
"Well how else was I supposed to stop you? I know we tease each other all the time Lovi, and I'm probably the guiltier for that, but you seriously crossed the line just then." You watched as his facial expression turned from one of anger and lust to embarrassment and horror as the realisation of his actions hit him.  
"Oh shit. _, I swear I didn't mean to-"  
"Yeah I know, it was kind of my fault but… Well yeah. I'm going home." You averted your eyes from his as you scrambled up from the floor and quickly made your way towards the door, desperately attempting to stop your racing heart the whole time. You knew it was only lust, you knew that it was your fault for teasing him, you knew that he had forbidden touching the curl for a reason, but it still hurt to have your feelings toyed with like that.  
"Oi ragazza!" Only twenty more steps until you reached the door.  
"_! Listen to me!" Ten more steps.  
"Hey!" Two arms either side of you slammed against the door just as you reached for the handle. "Don't ignore me damn it!"  
"What the hell Lovi? I almost made it too." You weren't sure if he could hear you; your voice was barely a whisper and you couldn't bring yourself to turn around and face him.  
"I was cooking Tortellini con salsa di pomodoro, yes I had finished yelling, yes I was jealous, and you shouldn't touch the curl because I won't be able to control myself around you." It took a moment to absorb everything he'd said in that one rushed sentence. You turned around slowly and looked up into his blushing face, this time it was his turn to avert his eyes.  
"Was that-?"  
"The answer to every question you have asked me this evening, sì."  
"…um wow." You processed the information one more time before wanting his confirmation on something. "So you were jealous that Antonio asked me for a kiss?"  
"…" His lack of answer was an answer in itself.  
"Lovi, you did just say that I shouldn't touch the curl because you wouldn't be able to control yourself around me. Was that me specific or just in general?"  
"If I tell you, you must swear not to laugh."  
"Okay."  
"Ti amo." The expression on his face was adorable; there was simply no other way to describe it. You giggled. "Ragazza! You promised not to laugh!"  
"Sorry, but that was way too cute!" You bushed your lips against his softly. "Ti amo, Lovi."

* * *

I freaking love Lovino - and as an added bonus he was one of the easier characters to write for. I know I'm super behind on my requests, I will complete all requests eventually, but it was Christmas and all that sooooo yeah :P  
I hope all you guys had an epic Christmas and will have an equally epic New Year! For the record my favourite Christmas present was _The Last Story_ wii game (and yes, I am a video game nerd).

**Translations  
****Ragazza** - Girl/Woman**  
E chi cazzo è la colpa? Ragazza stupida! Perché diavolo hai dovuto strisciare su di me in quel modo? **- And who the fuck is to blame? Stupid girl! Why the hell did you have to sneak up on me like that?**  
Bastardo! **- Bastard!**  
Che diavolo era quello!** - What the hell was that!**  
Hai chiesto per questa ragazza** - You asked for this girl/woman**  
Tortellini con salsa di pomodoro **- Tortellini with tomato sauce**  
Ti amo** - I love you**  
**


	7. Prussia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Gilbert.

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Scowling at the clock wasn't going to improve your situation, but you did it anyway. The way the little metal hand ticked methodically around the numbered disk was really starting to get on your nerves; the mechanics seemed to be mocking you, counting down your final seconds of freedom as they rapidly diminished before your eyes.  
"_!" A voice hollered from the kitchen "Are you ready? Everyone will be here soon!"  
"Yeah mum." You replied flatly. It wasn't as if you needed reminding of your regretful position. Family reunions weren't all bad; you could deal with the mirthful uncles and fussy aunts, surviving the overly affectionate grandparents could be a trial, but it was bearable. What you struggled with, were your dad's step kids; Ludwig wasn't so bad, once you got past his stoic demeanour he was responsible, mature, and an easy guy to get on with. The issue had arisen almost immediately after you'd met his brother, Gilbert. You really hated people like him; when the two of you had first been introduced he'd actually had the audacity to 'permit' you to speak to him. Things had only gone downhill from there, however you soon discovered that avoiding the albino was easier than any attempt to reason with him. The only time that contact was compulsory was New Year's Eve, and so the 31st of December had become a year's worth of torture for you. The doorbell chimed as if on cue, however the sound resonated inside your skull mocking your misfortune.  
"Sweetie, could you get that for me?"  
"Sure mum." You trudged down the stairs, eyes glued to the looming door throughout your descent. Plastering a fake smile onto your face, you prepared for battle and opened the door.

"Gilbert." Despite the obvious pretence in your voice he smirked, crimson eyes alight with expectations for the games to come.  
"Well if it isn't mein favourite frau, how _did_ you cope an entire year without me." You grimaced – there was the superior tone you'd come to expect from the albino, just because he was slightly older than you.  
"I did miss you terribly brother dear." you watched as the light in his eyes flickered slightly, he'd never once considered you his sister despite encouragement from your father to 'get along well as siblings'. Calling him your brother was one of the few ways to really get on his nerves.  
"I'm sure the awesome me can make up for lost time."  
"I'm sure you can try." He bit back a retort as Ludwig approached the doorway accompanied by your father and step-mother.  
"Hey _, I haven't seen you since… summer wasn't it?"  
"Luddy!" You squealed in genuine delight; you threw your arms around his neck missing the begrudging look the albino shot towards the blond. Ludwig patted your head awkwardly, looking anywhere but over your shoulder. As you proceeded to great the two remaining guests Ludwig approached his brother warily.  
"You don't need to look so smug." Gilbert hissed. "It was just a hug."  
"I'm not smug, you're just bitter. If you want her to like you, stop being such a-"  
"Who said I want her to like me?"  
"Alright, no need to get all defensive." Ludwig shrugged and made his way into the house to greet your mother, leaving Gilbert to rant at the air.  
"I just don't understand why that woman doesn't like me. I mean, what's not to like? I'm awesome."

The atmosphere in the lounge was suffocating, and the worst part was the only other person to have noticed besides yourself and the opposing party, was Ludwig who had been roped into a conversation between his mother and yours. The most he could do was shoot you sympathetic glances from across the room. You made a bid for freedom only to feel the arm that had snaked itself around your waist tighten; your assailant gave a Cheshire-cat grin, his blood-coloured eyes radiating pleasure from the way you winced as his fingertips dug into your hip.  
"You two get on splendidly, the whole family were worried you know when your dad announced he was getting remarried, no-one knew if his little girl would be okay with it, but it's great to see that you gained such a protective older brother." The older man's oblivious ramblings continued. You couldn't decide which was worse; the man who stood before you reeking of alcohol and babbling endlessly, or the way that Gilbert had attached himself to your side like a leach. You stiffened as lips brushed against your ear and concluded that the latter was infinitely more dangerous.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" To anyone else it would look like two young adults having a quiet conversation, but to you the gentle whispers only reinforced the ferocity of his iron grip.  
"If a certain somebody hadn't stopped me I'd already be gone." He chuckled quietly.  
"I could hardly have you leave without me. Besides," he lowered his voice further "I have to make up for a year's worth of awesome."  
"My year had plenty of 'awesome' without your input thanks."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. Really." You tilted your head back just a fraction so that you could meet his crimson gaze. "There's just this one guy who I've been avoiding all year; I almost managed it too, but he had to slither back into my life right at the end." You practically spat the last few words out in disgust, venom dripping from your tongue. Gilbert hissed in response, before darting forward and nipping your ear. You cried out, more from shock that pain, and your hand shot up to cover your abused ear. It wasn't particularly loud, but it was enough to draw the attention of the relative before you, as well as several glances from those around you.  
"_ isn't feeling to well, I think it's the noise of everyone here together. I'll take her upstairs for a moment."  
"If you had a headache you should have just said so my dear," he pounced upon his next victim, a spindly looking woman in her late forties who might have been from your mum's side of the family "When I was their age I used to get terrible headaches-"

Gilbert had swept you out of the room in a matter of seconds, wasting no time in dragging you upstairs into the thankfully empty hallway.  
"What the hell was that?" He only arched an eyebrow at your exclamation.  
"What?"  
"That! Just then."  
"That was the awesome me, helping the less awesome you get out of a conversation with that completely un-awesome alcoholic."  
"You _bit_ me." You touched your ear lightly, heat rising in your face from both anger and the intimacy of what had just occurred.  
"I didn't bite you hard, and you wanted to get out of there just as much as I did so it all worked out." You could do nothing but stare at the albino in disbelief. He just shrugged and sunk down onto the floor, after another minute of being stared at he gestured at the space beside him. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Begrudgingly you sat next to him, arms crossed defensively.  
"Sorry." Gilbert was the first one to break the silence.  
"What?"  
"For biting you. Did it hurt?" Your mind seemed to freeze up. The words 'Gilbert' and 'apologised' didn't fit together, it was about as unlikely as the combination of 'Arthur' and 'Master Chef'. Your thoughts were only set in motion by the sensation of Gilbert's fingers gently brushing through your hair as he examined your ear. You slapped his hand away, eyes wide.  
"I'm fine." You averted your eyes from his as the crimson orbs seemed to radiate pain at your rejection; mentally you convinced yourself that you were mistaken.  
"I have women tripping over their own feet just to get my attention, and then there's you. Even when I'm standing there with my arms around your waist you'd prefer to be talking to mein bruder. How is it that one frau can resist me so easily?" His superior tone had reappeared and you needed no more convincing that you'd been mistaken.  
"That's because this frau doesn't like self-absorbed egoistical narcissists."  
"All those words meant the same thing."  
"Maybe that's because I struggle with finding anything else to say about you. Honestly, what else is there? I've known you for ten years now and I really don't know what else I can say." With that you began to stand up, however strong arms engulfed you, sending you sprawling across the albino's chest. Your patience that had been slowly deteriorating over the course of the evening was finally at breaking point, so when you raised your head to face the undoubtedly smug idiot you were prepared to unleash hell. What you were not prepared for, were warm lips to press against yours as the hand that hadn't ensnared you against the owner's body to hold the back of your head, preventing you from pulling away. Gilbert attempted to accelerate the kiss by catching your lower lip between his teeth in a similar manner to the way he'd attacked your ear previously. Your fingers curled around his shirt and he sniggered against your lips. You felt his tongue tease you as it darted out of his mouth every so often, when he was clearly bored of this, the albino strived for more pushing the muscle against your lips with more force; clamping your mouth shut you denied him entry and felt him growl in displeasure at your defiance. He switched your positions and you were abruptly thrown back against the wooden floor, wrists pinned above your head. This time his free hand was used to trace patterns down the bare skin of your side, when the hand reached your denim clad derrière you were allowed a moment to breathe. Gilbert licked his lips devilishly as he watched you, flushed a panting beneath him.  
"You can add 'great kisser' to that list of your frau." You glared back in response.  
"Or pervert." Gilbert just grinned.  
"You have a great ass by the way." Before you could retaliate he squeezed, eliciting a gasp from you. A gasp which he did not fail to take advantage of as his tongue invaded your mouth. As the other party was Gilbert you'd expected to feel more violated than you did. He was firm and demanding, you could feel the desire to make you submit to him, but despite this there was a simultaneous compassion; concealed amongst the forceful kisses that rained upon you were a considerable number of tender ones. You relaxed, succumbing to his passion, and felt the grip on your wrists loosen. You let him coax your tongue into dancing with his and eventually he withdrew, not without a blush of his own you noticed.  
"If anyone comes up here your 'kind and caring brother' image will be ruined."  
"You think I give a shit? I never once considered you my sister."  
"I know."  
"You really piss me off."  
"I know." The corner of your mouth twitched into a smile. "Everyone else thinks of us as siblings, even though we have different parents and don't live together. They won't approve of this."  
"I know." His crimson eyes glittered. "I want to kiss you again."  
"I know." You replied as he lent towards you, white strands of hair tickling your forehead. A loud boom sounded outside causing you both to jump. The clinking of glasses could be heard from downstairs along with well wishes for the New Year.  
"Fireworks." He mumbled. "How the hell did the awesome me get freaked out by fireworks?" You began to giggle, and he pouted at you before adding his own unique laughter to yours.

* * *

This was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I kind of wanted to get a "love-hate relationship" thing but I think it ended up more like Gilbert just being an irritating prat. Never mind ^^;  
As for my update schedule, I'm attempting one chapter a month for this fanfic (maybe more if I feel like it, but I'm also writing other stuff). As I started this in October I'm actually one chapter ahead so it's going pretty well. I have a list of requests in the order I got them and according to that, next up is Denmark. As usual please leave a comment if you have time because it's always nice to know when your work is being appreciated :)


	8. Denmark

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though). You belong to yourself... or possibly Mathias.

* * *

**Mathias Kohler**

You gradually became aware of the tingling sensation as it travelled up along your shoulder; shrugging it off in your half-asleep state you buried your face into the warmth of your pillow, momentarily content that the irritation had stopped. However after a moment you felt it again, as it proceeded to take the path along your jaw and up your cheek.  
"Ge'off…" you mumbled, sinking further into your duvet. The tickling feeling paused once again, but was soon replaced by the gentle caress of a hand as it cupped your cheek.  
"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty." The words were accompanied by a fleeting pressure and warmth against your lips that withdrew as quickly as it had appeared. Frowning at the unfamiliar touch, you opened one eye lazily. You were met with a gaze of shocking blue and instantly your awareness returned to you. Springing up so suddenly was possibly not the best decision of your life as you very narrowly missed headbutting a surprised Mathias as he hurled himself backwards onto the floor to avoid contact.  
"Mathias! What the hell!"  
"Remind me to be more careful when waking you up, that could have been lethal." You simply stared at him in an attempt to process what had just happened.  
"Did you just…?" You trailed off, a light blush settling across your features.  
"Yep!" he grinned and held up a small white feather. "You're a really heavy sleeper you know, no matter how many times I called your name you just wouldn't respond, and that's why I had no choice but to employ more forceful methods." His tone was full of mock desperation, as if tickling you with a feather was a last resort that he had never wanted to use, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.  
"Right, because I was asking about the feather."  
"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at your expression.  
"Nothing~" You sang as you slipped your feet out of bed onto the cold wooden floor. "Now out you go."  
"Aren't you curious as to how I got in your house?"  
"Not really no, I've given up asking."  
"Not even a _little_ interested?"  
"You are and forever will be a mystery to me." He pouted at your display of indifference. Realising that he wasn't planning to make his own way out your room, you grabbed one hand and dragged him along the floor and out of your room. By the time he'd registered what had happened you had already closed the door in his face.  
"When did you get so strong?" You ignored him; trying to get what you thought had happened just before you woke up, out of your head.  
"Don't whine."  
"Can I come back in yet?"  
"No, I'm getting changed." There was a pause and you looked towards the door, wondering if it was possible that Mathias had really shut up.  
"Can I help?" You promptly pulled on your hoodie, opened the door to see the grinning blond still seated on the floor, and flicked him between the eyes.  
"You are an idiot."

People turned to watch, entertained by the young couple that walked down the street. You tried to ignore their stares, or more accurately the stares they were giving Mathias as he strolled behind you, humming happily with a pair of ridiculously fluffy cat ears on. Only moments earlier you'd gone into the arcade together as you did every Saturday morning, only to see that one of the claw machines had been filled with a variety of animal ears. You'd had no qualms with letting your friend attempt to win a pair as the machines were rigged so that the chances of someone winning were only 1/100, but obviously of all the times Mathias could have won something, it would be that moment; and so it was that you were left with a large pair of fluffy cat ears. At first he'd tried to make you wear them, when you'd refused he turned to bargaining and eventually blackmail. Currently he was in the process of blackmailing you by refusing to take the ears off as he followed you around the city.  
"Please!" You span around to face him, almost at breaking point. "Please take them off!"  
"Only if you'll put them on." He grinned as you groaned in discomfort.  
"But Mathias-"  
"It's your choice _, either I wear them and follow you around for the rest of the day, or you wear them for five minutes."  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't." He sighed softly and pulled you around the corner and into a café. Ignoring the odd looks from the other customers Mathias ordered two drinks, led you to a secluded table in the back corner, and offered you the ears. "Five minutes, no one else will see you."  
"You'll never let me live it down."  
"Probably not, but I won't tell anyone else."  
"You really expect me to believe that?" His grin grew wider at your skeptical expression. At that moment your drinks arrived, the waiter gave an odd look to Mathias who was still holding the ears out to you. Mathias shot a flirty wink at him as you stifled a laugh; the poor waiter only nodded back before hurriedly walking away shaking his head in confusion. Mathias turned his attention back to you.  
"It'll be over before you've finished your drink."  
"No pictures," As an afterthought you added "and no more harassing waiters who look like they're about twelve, he's going to think you're some sort of playboy with a furry-fetish." Your companion laughed at this and handed you the ears.  
"Maybe I am." You shook your head, a smile creeping onto your face as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Looking at the ears one last time, you closed your eyes and put them on begrudgingly.

As expected, when you opened your eyes Mathias was smiling; however it wasn't the smile you had been expecting. Unlike his usual grin that resembled that of a child who had just been promised his favourite sweets, the expression he now wore held a certain level of mystery that you'd never seen before. His clear blue eyes seemed darker and slightly clouded over, while his lips were curved into something that bore closer resemblance to a smirk that a smile. His gaze held you captive, you were transfixed by this Mathias in a way which his usual persona could never achieve; it was both exhilarating and terrifying. The tip of his tongue ran along his lower lip and one hand reached out towards you, running his fingers through your hair he twirled the fine strands nonchalantly, never breaking eye contact.  
"Mathias?" Your voice cracked, causing his smirk to grow just a fraction wider. Leaning across the table, he brought the ends of your hair to his lips.  
"As I thought they suit you." Your breath caught at his whispered compliment, his voice was dark and inviting, the tone seemed to echo in your mind long after he'd returned to sipping his drink. You remained in a daze until a hand on your shoulder jolted you out of it. Looking up at the owner of said hand, you realised that Mathias was standing beside you with his usual grin. He gestured your drink which sat cold and abandoned on the table. "You done?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Let's go then! We've still got a few hours before we'll need to grab some lunch." You began to stand but his hand held you down. You looked up at him questioningly, half expecting to see the same darkness in his eyes once more. Instead you noticed a slight pink hue in his cheeks.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You need to take the ears off first." Your hand flew to your head and practically tore the animal features from your skull, not quite sure how you'd forgotten they were there.  
"Thanks. That would have been embarrassing!" You laughed awkwardly in the hope that he wouldn't notice the fake cheerfulness in your tone.  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're really cute." He grinned and wrapped his arm around your waist as you got up to leave. "The problem would be other guys seeing you like that, I'd get jealous." He winked at you in his usual way, but there had been a similar undertone in his voice to the dark one he'd used earlier.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Mathias was his usual idiotic self, and you gradually began to relax back into your normal relationship with him. The only thing that seemed to have changed was his general possessiveness; be it your arm, shoulders, or waist, he seemed to feel a certain need to hold you physically close, as if you would leave once he let go. After almost an hour of this, you grabbed his hand after it settled on your hip for the third or fourth time. He looked at you with wide eyes.  
"Mathias. I'm not going anywhere, chill out." He tilted his head slightly before grinning and reluctantly withdrawing his hand.  
"Of course not, I guess I was being a bit clingy huh?" He wore an expression of uncertainty and it stabbed at your heart. Gingerly you reached for his hand and entwined it with your own, his expression instantly brightened and the stabbing sensation disappeared.  
"Are we having lunch at yours or mine?"

Mathias didn't release your hand until you'd arrived in his apartment, not that you particularly minded. Instantly you ran over to the window, looking out over the city. You loved the feeling of being so high up, and living in a two-story house that your parents rented for you couldn't exactly compare to the view from a high-rise apartment. Two arms lent against the windowsill, one either side of you, trapping you against the body they belonged to.  
"Do you like it?" His hot breath swept across the nape of your neck as he spoke.  
"Yeah." You concentrated on the question instead of his proximity, questions were easier to handle.  
"Then will you live with me?" not all questions were easier to handle. You looked at his reflection in the glass, and his reflection looked back.  
"What are you asking? I know we're friends but the two of us living together would be a little-"  
"What if we weren't just friends?" You bit your lip, normally you would have assumed that he was joking but today had been an unpredictable day for Mathias and you were no longer sure when he was being serious.  
"If you're teasing me it's not funny."  
"And if I'm not teasing?" You swallowed the lump in your throat and turned away from the gaze of his reflection to meet the eyes of the real thing.  
"If you're not teasing I want an explanation for today."  
"Then where specifically do you want me to start?" You took a deep breath, unsure of whether or not you were ready to ask what you wanted to know, or even if you were ready to receive an answer.  
"This morning, was that… I mean did you…" The question was more difficult than you thought.  
"Kiss you?" Your whole body stiffened as he said the words so plainly. "What do you want my answer to be?"  
"Stop answering questions with questions and be serious for once."  
"You weren't so keen on me being serious before. In fact you looked almost terrified."  
"Before-"  
"In the café. When you were wearing the kitty ears." He sighed. "Even after I complemented you, you still looked like you wanted to run away"  
"That's because you've never looked at me like that before!"  
"I always look at you like that, just not when you're looking at me." He watched as you processed that information, the blush rose in your cheeks and you turned your face away from him. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not letting you run away from me this time, you're the one who wanted answers and now I'm giving them to you."  
"I'm not running."  
"Then look at me." After a few moments you complied with his request. "This morning I honestly only had intentions to wake you up, hence the feather, but it wasn't exactly working and I ended up giving in to your defenceless sleeping face. Which, by the way, is adorable." He rested his forehead against yours before continuing. "Then in the café, I was just planning on messing with you a little, but again you ended up being cuter than expected and I forgot to show you the usual smile; it was at that point you got scared and I actually started to panic."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because I didn't mean to scare you. If I wanted that I could have done it a long time ago, but the last thing I want is for you to run away from me. Does that help explain the clinginess too?" You nodded shyly, still not quite sure how to respond. Mathias planted a soft kiss on your nose while you were thinking; you looked at him, slightly shocked, but didn't protest, so he left another on your cheek. The gentle rain of kisses continued to fall until he reached your lips. He looked at you like a lost child, unsure of how to proceed. Tenderly you brushed a few stray blond strands out of his eyes and offered a small smile, the places where his kisses had fallen tingled and seemed to glow with warmth. Taking the initiative, you pressed your lips against his, letting the warmth spread throughout your entire body. His hand rested on the small of your back to bring you just a fraction closer, when you pulled away you were met with the most radiant smile he had ever shown you. "Does that mean you'll live with me?"  
"Asking something like that after the first kiss is a little forward, don't you think?"  
"_Technically_ it's our second kiss but…" You wacked him playfully on the side of the head.  
"Kissing me when unconscious doesn't count, idiot."

* * *

I would apologise for being so late in updating this chapter, but technically I promised one chapter a month and it's still March... Loopholes :P  
But I accept that my last chapter update was sometime in the middle of last month and this one is right at the end so it has been a while. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter (I actually enjoyed writing for Mathias much more than I thought I would) and as always reviews are much appreciated xx


End file.
